Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kontra Wonderweiss Margela
|image= |conflict=Biała Inwazja |date=11 października |place=Sztuczne miasto Karakura, świat ludzi |result=Yamamoto jest zwycięzcą |side1=Kapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |side2=Wonderweiss Margela † |forces1=*Shunpo *Hakuda :*Ikkotsu :*Sōkotsu |forces2=*Resurrección :*Ryūjin Jakka zapieczętowany :*Natychmiastowa regeneracja :*Dodatkowe ramiona :*Zwiększone Hierro :*Zwiększona siła |casual1=Yamamoto ma średnie obrażenia |casual2=Wonderweiss jest zabity }} Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kontra Wonderweiss Margela is a battle that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town. It involves Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, facing off against Wonderweiss Margela, the only modified Arrancar in existence. Prolog After a large majority of the Gotei 13 and Visored are cut down by Sōsuke Aizen, a pillar of flame appears behind Aizen and Yamamoto emerges from it. Aizen tells him that his appearance is too late as he's the only captain of the Gotei 13 left with any actual offensive abilities. He continues to explain that if he falls, the entire Gotei 13 will collapse in on itself and he suggests to him that he should have come forth sooner. However, Yamamoto calls him arrogant for thinking he can actually cut him down, which causes Aizen to state that he thinks nothing of the sort, as he's already cut him down.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393 strony 1-8 thumb|left|Yamamoto łapie Aizena Yamamoto tells him to be quiet but Aizen appears directly behind him. As Yamamoto turns around to confront him, Aizen stabs Yamamoto through the stomach. However, Yamamoto grabs his arm, claiming that he's now captured him but Aizen asks if he's really sure that this isn't an illusion. Yamamoto states that this would've been an issue if he were using his eyes to see or his skin to feel, but because he has now been stabbed with a Zanpakutō, he could never misread the reiatsu from it. He then tells him that despite what Aizen may think, his opportunity to defeat him has never been greater and he reveals his Ennetsu Jigoku technique. Many pillars of flame surround them and Yamamoto states that everything that happened in this fight was gone into creating a chance to use this technique. Aizen tells him he's cunning for doing this while allowing his subordinates to get cut down, but Yamamoto states that he doesn't want to hear the word "cunning" from him. After telling him that the both of them are going to die in this burning hell, Yamamoto yells for Ichigo Kurosaki to fall back since he's not a member of the Gotei 13 and therefore he won't allow him to get involved in this. Aizen points out that if he continues this technique, everyone else will get killed as well but Yamamoto tells him that they're prepared for that since dying to exterminate a great evil is the spirit of the Gotei 13. All of a sudden Wonderweiss appears behind Yamamoto in his Resurrección.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 9-16 Bitwa thumb|left|Wonderweiss pieczętuje Ryūjin Jakkę Yamamoto swings his Zanpakutō at Wonderweiss but he easily blocks it with his bare hand, which causes the flames to extinguish. Wonderweiss then throws Yamamoto to the ground. Mildly injured, Yamamoto wonders why the flames disappeared. Aizen begins explaining to him that his Ryūjin Jakka is the most powerful Zanpakutō in existence and that if he were to fight it directly even he would have trouble. However, he tells him that if one were to abandon all other abilities and only specialize on one thing, then that person would be able to oppose its incredible power. Aizen states that Wonderweiss' Resurrección is called Extinguir and that he was created for the sole purpose of suppressing Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 16-19 He states that he got this power by giving up his language, knowledge, memory, and even reasoning. Aizen then tells Yamamoto that he's powerless before him and bids farewell to the Captain-Commander. Wonderweiss then goes to attack his opponent.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 1-3 thumb|right|Yamamoto staje na przeciwko Wonderweissa Yamamoto swiftly lands a devastating punch with force so great that it creates a large hole in Wonderweiss' chest and sends the Arrancar flying several city blocks away before crashing into a building. Yamamoto tells Aizen that he's naïve for thinking that he'd be stopped by suppressing his Zanpakutō's power and claims that the reason that he has been the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for the last 1000 years is because there has been no other Shinigami stronger than him in that time. Yamamoto then uses Shunpo to swiftly appear in front of Aizen and he moves to punch him in the face, but the blow is intercepted by Wonderweiss who takes the impact instead. Yamamoto remarks that Wonderweiss is quite lively for being able to survive Ikkotsu, so he asks his opponent if it's all right for him to be put in more pain from him. Wonderweiss simply responds with moans though and Yamamoto remembers that his speech was taken from him. Wonderweiss forms an extra arm from his back and it stretches out to attack Yamamoto, but he easily dodges it and claims that he's got nothing to back him up except his modification. Wonderweiss then stretches out another arm towards his opponent, but this time Yamamoto grabs it and tears it off with his bare hands, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Wonderweiss screams out as other arms appear from his shoulders and attack Yamamoto with an onslaught of punches. Wonderweiss then holds down Yamamoto with his two original arms and the top of his shoulders explode revealing a multitude of arms.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 5-14 thumb|left|Yamamoto wyrywa ręce Margeli thumb|right|Yamamoto rozwala Wonderweissa Wonderweiss pummels the captain-commander with an even greater magnitude of blows but once he stops, Yamamoto appears unaffected from the attack and asks him if that is all he has got. He then rips off the arms that are holding him and states that in the very least, he is glad that he no longer has the form of a child as he can now beat him to death without remorse. Yamamoto then uses Sōkotsu and punches Wonderweiss in the stomach with both of his fists.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 15-19 The blow utterly destroys Wonderweiss as the Arrancar screams and then shatters into pieces.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony 1-3 Następstwa thumb|left|Głowa Wonderweissa eksploduje Yamamoto looks down on the defeated Wonderweiss, feeling sorry for the Arrancar and states that Wonderweiss is a wretched thing as his feelings weren't stripped away from him. Yamamoto tells Aizen that it was cruel of him to do something like that but Aizen tells him that since Hollows have no purpose other then to hunt souls, there is nothing wrong in giving that Hollow a meaning in life. Aizen goes on to say that Yamamoto's the cruel one for smashing that soul to pieces but Yamamoto states that he's not going to engage in foolish arguments with him. Yamamoto then goes down to Aizen's location, while telling him to prattle on while he still can as this is going to be over very soon. However, Aizen tells him that taking his words so lightly has caused Yammamoto to miss something important. Yamamoto asks him what he's talking about and Aizen tells him to recall his words from before. He explains that Extinguir is meant to suppress the flames of Ryūjin Jakka, so he asks Yamamoto where the flames were sealed away. Yamamoto immediately realizes that those flames are sealed in Wonderweiss' body and Aizen tells him that he should be well aware of what would happen if his flames were to explode. Yamamoto jumps on the body as it erupts in a large area, destroying the buildings around. Yamamoto is left with severe injuries and Aizen is surprised that he was able to keep the damage so contained. He tells Yamamoto that if he hadn't done that then the barrier around the imitation Karakura Town would have been destroyed and a significant amount of area around them would have been burnt to ash. Aizen then thanks Yamamoto for his efforts in saving "his" world as Yamamoto curses Aizen and collapses.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony4-14 thumb|left|Ranny Yamamoto po eksplozji Wonderweissa thumb|right|Yamamoto używa Ittō Kasō As Aizen walks up to the captain-commander, he unsheathes his Zanpakutō and tells Yamamoto that he won't say that he isn't going to kill him as he's the very history of Soul Society itself. However, Yamamoto surprises Aizen by grabbing his ankle and reiterates to him that he's too naïve. He then uses Hadō #96 Ittō Kasō, his arm cracking as he casts it. A huge pillar of fire erupts from the ground and Aizen escapes from the flames with light burns. However, he is immediately attacked by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony 15-19 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki